


Antonio Dawson Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Antonio Dawson imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Meeting You

You met Antonio when he was still a detective for Intelligence. It was maybe your third or fourth week on your new job at firehouse 51 and this was your first time meeting your partners brother. You knew Gabby had a brother but you didn't know how handsome he was. After dropping off a patient at Med Gabby had an errand to run which had something to do with her brother. You decided to wait in the ambulance and listen to the radio while she spoke to Antonio about something across the road as she got you both some coffee. After talking about what they needed to talk about Antonio finally asked. "So, how's it going with your new partner?"

 

"Great, she's great. It's been what only a month and I feel like I have known her for ages." Gabby gushed.

 

"Really?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, I guess she just has that affect on people." They both looked toward the ambulance and Antonio noticed you were dancing and singing to whatever song was playing on the radio. Right then and there he knew he had to know you.

 

~

 

The next time he saw you again was in Molly's. You decided to only stay for one drink as you don't normally spend your Friday nights out, you much prefer to spend it in and watch a movie but you promised Gabby you would make an appearance so you did. When you walked up to the bar you noticed there was only one seat free but the occupant in the next seat had his coat on it. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" You asked the guy hoping he would remove his coat so you could sit down in the chair. He looked up at you and that's when you noticed it was Antonio.

 

"Nope it's free." He said removing his coat so you can sit down. "What are you drinking?"

 

"Uhh I'll have a beer." You answered and Antonio signalled to Herrmann for two beers.

 

"A beer?" You nodded in response. "I didn't peg you for the beer type."

 

"Oh really? What did you think I would drink? Wait, let me guess. Wine or some sort of fruity drink?"

 

"Or tequila." He chuckled.

 

"Ugh not tequila." You grimaced. "Last time I had tequila I was in college on holiday in Mexico. Let me put it this way, I woke up in LA and I couldn't remember how I got there so no, I don't drink tequila and never will again." You laughed at the memory which in turn got Antonio laughing along. The rest of the night was just the two of you talking and getting to know each other until closing. You didn't want the night to end and neither did he so you both agreed to do this again same time next week. During the whole night Gabby watched on smiling at the exchange between her brother and friend and in that moment she knew. She knew that you would be together for a long time.

 

~

 

Meeting up at the bar happened for the next two months or so until Antonio finally plucked up the courage to ask you out on a real date. The date was at Antonio's place, he cooked dinner for the two of you and you picked the film you'd watch. He cooked one of his moms recipes and you picked out your favourite movie. Antonio thought it'd be some chick flick that his sister likes but it wasn't, it was Guardians of the Galaxy which he has never seen. Turns out he loved it and even teared up a little at the end of the movie.

 

This went on for a while. You were officially boyfriend and girlfriend and did typical couple things. You went hiking, had movie nights, even went on double dates with Gabby and Matt. All between your busy work schedules. Of course you had ups and downs but you got through them and at the end came out even stronger. He got a new job at the States Attorneys office which meant you could see him more as it wasn't that unpredictable unlike Intelligence so you weren't complaining but at long as he was happy you were happy. With his new job and after years of dating he knew it was time to ask you to marry him.

 

He planned the proposal, with the help of Gabby, and it was perfect. He borrowed Molly's for the night where the relationship between the two of you started. It had memories of the two of you hanging up around the place with fairy lights. You finally arrived looking stunning as usual and you didn't expect Antonio to be standing there in the middle of the room surrounded by your memories together. He had this whole big speech planned and it was romantic. He asked you to marry him and you said yes.

~

Standing in front of the mirror in your wedding dress you were reminiscing about how you got here. Most people would be freaking out at this point of there wedding day but not you. No you were excited and you had no doubts that this would be the best choice you could ever make in your life. Your thoughts were interrupted by your maid of honour and soon to be sister in law Gabby. "You ready?" She asked whilst smoothing down your dress and making sure you looked perfect.

 

"As I'll ever be." And with that you practically rushed out of the door to go and start the rest of your life as Mrs Dawson.


	2. Wedding Date?

"Morning Sarge. Y/N." Antonio greeted as he walked into the precinct to start his shift.

 

"Good morning, Antonio." You replied, a small smile forming on your face. Trudy looked from you to Antonio and back to you.

 

"Oh, my god. You like him don't you?" She asked you once he went upstairs.

 

"What? No. I do not like him." You quickly said, unconvincingly.

 

"Uh huh. And are pigs flying too?" Trudy replied knowing full well that you aren't telling the truth. "I think you forget that I am a cop and I know when you are lying so spill."

 

"Fine. I like him, okay? It's not like he notices me anyway." You admitted, frowning slightly as you busied yourself with the files on the desk. Trudy knew that look. It was the same look she wore often before she met Mouch. In that moment Trudy took it upon herself to set the two of you up. You both liked each other but are too blind to see. It was only a couple of days ago that Antonio said the same exact thing about you to Trudy.

 

The next day Trudy found a perfect opportunity to start her plan. You were talking about some wedding you were invited too. "So basically I'm going to be wearing an uncomfortable dress with uncomfortable heels just to be reminded of how single I am." You moaned to Trudy. "Maybe I should just not go. Maybe I-"

 

"Ahh, Antonio here is the file you needed." Trudy interrupted getting Antonio's attention resulting in him walking over. "Also, Y/N has something she wants to ask."

 

You gulped. All of a sudden you were lost for words. You were like a deer in headlights. "I- err... I do?" You asked.

 

"Yes. About that wedding coming up." Trudy said, hinting at you to ask him to go with you before walking away to leave you two alone but still stayed close enough to hear them.

 

"A wedding?" Antonio asked confused.

 

"Yes... my friend is getting married and I'm currently dateless. I was- I was wondering if you would want to come... as friends of course." You cursed yourself for adding 'as friends' at the end as when you said it you saw Antonio's face drop.

 

"Oh." Was all he said.

 

"Oh?"

 

"If you want a friend to go, maybe you should ask Trudy... but if you need a date, what time should I pick you up?" Antonio asked, smiling as he saw your lips tug into a smile. Seeing the huge grin on your face meant that even though Trudy couldn't hear you both she knew that her plan worked and that you were finally admitting your feelings to each other.


	3. Pick Me

There has always been a connection between you and Antonio. You have always felt like you belong together yet here you are standing at the alter with another man. It wasn't like you didn't give him a choice because you did.

 

It was during a case intelligence was working. You thought you had lost him. He was inside the building when a bomb went off. The moment you realised he was in there you felt your whole world stop, you couldn't breath. It felt like a part of you was gone. Thirty seconds later he came out of the building holding a child in his arms. Thirty seconds of thinking he was dead felt like a life time. You didn't have a chance to talk to him before he got whisked away to the hospital.

 

You stood at the doorway waiting for the nurse to finish checking on the vitals. Antonio noticed and look over to you. He wanted to say something, anything but he just didn't know what. After the nurse had finished you finally spoke up. "You could have died." Was all you said. It came out as a croak, a side effect from you crying earlier before you got to the hospital.

 

"Y/N..." Antonio started. You interrupted him though not letting him finish.

 

"You could have died!" You said again. This time it was more of a shout.

 

"Y/N..." He tried again but you interrupted him again.

 

"No. You could have died. I almost lost you and I- and I want you, Antonio. I want you."

 

"You're getting married, Y/N." Antonio reminded.

 

"Tell me not to. Tell me not to get married." You waited for him to tell you not to get married but he didn't. Instead he laid there in silence. You wiped away the tears that had silently fallen without you realising it and you left the exam room.

 

Oh how he regretted not telling you to not go through with it because now he was sat watching as you get married to another man. You were stood at the alter in this beautiful white dress standing opposite the man you were about to promise your life to. The priest started the ceremony, going through the typical introduction he does at every ceremony. It got to the part where he asked the guests if there was anyone against the marriage to which it received no objections. This is it, Antonio thought. He stood up causing murmurs to ripple through the room. "I love you, Y/N." He admitted. The murmurs changed to audible gasps. Everyone looked around to try and catch someone's eye wondering what the hell is going on. You looked over to Antonio, your eyes wide like saucers and shock was the prominent emotion you were feeling. "I always have done. When you told me in the hospital not to go through with the wedding I should have said something. The moment you walked out of that I regretted it. You and me? We're supposed to be. I know we are. If you can say for certain that you don't love me Y/N, then I'll leave right now."

 

You were speechless. Even though you were looking straight at Antonio you could still feel everyone's expectant eyes on you. You turned to your fiancé, your mind already made up. "I am so sorry." You apologised to him so only he could hear you. Scooping up your dress in your hands so you wouldn't trip you made your way down the steps to Antonio.


	4. Sister of a Gang Leader

Going undercover you sometimes have to do things you're not meant to do to ensure your survival. That's what Antonio was doing when he got close to you. What he didn't expect though was to fall for you. You tended the bar that the gang owned so many nights were spent talking to each other. He found out that you wanted to be a nurse but because of your brother was, the gang leader, it was impossible. Antonio also found out tidbits about you like that Y/F/F is your favourite food or that growing up you wanted a cat so much you brought home a stray and that's when you found out you were allergic to cats. Knowing all of these little things made him fall for you and forget momentarily that he was undercover.

 

The case was so close to being solved. Antonio found out that a shipment was coming in and that the leader would be there. It was the perfect opportunity to catch him in the act. Antonio notified his team and everyone was getting ready to take down the gang once and for all. However, there was a small bump in the road in that your brother changed his mind to be at the shipment. Antonio couldn't persuade him to as it would look suspicious so he knew what he had to do. He had to ask you to convince your brother to be there and that meant coming clean about everything.

 

He went looking for you at the bar where you usually are. The place was empty as it was still early afternoon so it was the perfect time to come clean. When you heard the door opening you looked up from where you were previously stocking the shelves under the counter. "Oh, hey Marcos." You greeted. Marcos was Antonio's undercover name. "You do realise that we're not open for another four hours."

 

"I do. I just- I need to talk to you about something." Antonio told you. You looked at him with worry as it never is a good thing when someone said they need to talk. Antonio looked around the place conscious of anyone that could listen. He walked over to you and gently grabbed your hand leading you to the storage room.

 

"What is it? You're beginning to scare me." You said once you were inside the room.

 

"There's something I need to tell that could end up with you hating me. I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm a cop."

 

"Wait, what?" You asked, laughing a little as you didn't believe him but when you saw the badge he flashed you, you knew he was telling the truth. You froze momentarily before trying to leave. Antonio, however managed to stop you and stood in front of the door not letting you leave.

 

"I'm sorry I can't let you leave. Not until I tell you everything." Antonio started. "I'm a cop for the Chicago Police Department and I'm undercover investigating your brothers gang."

 

"Wait, Marcos isn't even your real name?" You interrupted.

 

"No, it's Antonio."

 

"And you're here to, what? Take him down?" You asked, your voice breaking slightly.

 

"Y/N, your brother is a bad person and he needs to be locked up." You didn't need to be told how bad a person your brother is or what he has done as you knew. You knew but you chose to ignore it, afraid at what could happen to you. "Look, I need your help to convince him to go to the shipment tonight. You don't have to if you don't want to. If you want you can leave this room right now and tell your brother everything, or you could help me send him away for a long time and you could finally live your own life and become a nurse."

 

You mulled over your options. On one hand you didn't want to betray your brother. He is the only family you have. On the other hand if you helped Antonio you would be free of him and like he said you could live your own life. After a few minutes of careful consideration you spoke up. "I'll do it."


	5. Took You Long Enough

Antonio was distraught after what just happened. He had just watched you, his partner, get captured as you protected him and he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was sit and wait for a new lead. Every lead they had was exhausted and with Voight keeping Antonio at his desk all he could do was think about was what they were doing to you because of him as well as how he never told you the truth. "We'll find them." Jay assured his friend. "Who knows, maybe Y/N is already trying to get out and kick their ass." Antonio had a little chuckle at Jay's last statement. He wasn't wrong, you were quite capable of handling an intense situation on your own and never needing a knight in shining armour to save you.

 

Jay was right though, you were already trying to find a way out. Your hands were tied together by duct tap. Amateurs, you thought. As you were trying to free your hands you kept the men who took you talking. "You know, you're as good as dead by the time my team gets here." You spoke up keeping your eyes trained on the captor holding the gun as you rubbed your tied hands against the nail sticking out of the chair. "If you leave now you could still escape-"

 

"Will you shut it?" The man spat, hitting you with the butt of his gun.

 

You spat out the blood and laughed to yourself. "You really are that stupid. My team kept telling you were smart, that you were hiding your tracks but I wasn't buying it." You said trying to get arise out of him. You felt the duct loosen as you got through it, your hands now untied. All you had to do was wait for the right moment which soon came in the form of sirens being heard outside. That one minute your captor turned all his attention outside was all you needed to rip the gun out of his hand and hit him in the face with it knocking him out. You then quickly turned the gun on the lookout and shot him before he had the chance to shoot you. Cautiously, you left the room they held you in looking for anymore of your captors when you bumped into Antonio. You let out a breathe and a little chuckle. You didn't you know you could be this happy to see someone. "What took you so long?" You asked a grin spread across your face. Antonio's grin matched yours as he pulled you into a hug, happy that you are now safe and in his arms.


	6. Brunch

11:16. You were 16 minutes late. Antonio was sat at you usual table waiting for you to turn up to brunch, something the two of you do every Saturday at 11:00. He couldn't help but think the something happened. That you had fallen off the wagon, roaming the streets for something to indulge your vice. Antonio was about to start calling you when the bell on the door rang and you slid into the seat opposite him, taking off your scarf and coat. "I'm so sorry I'm late." You apologised. A smile formed on Antonio's face once he saw that you were okay and sat in front of him.

 

"It's okay, Y/N." He assured you, handing you his coffee as he signalled for another one. You gratefully took it and took a huge sip of it, thankful of the warmth it gave out.

 

"The bus was late." You told him. Even though Antonio didn't ask where you were you felt the need to clarify that the bus was late and that you weren't back to your old ways.

 

"And I believe you." Antonio promised. You were relieved that he believed you. Ever since he saved you from going further down the path you were on you had wanted to make him proud of you so he wouldn't regret helping you out. "How's school going?" He asked.

 

"It's going great." You told him before going on about your course and your exams. As you told him everything it brought a smile to Antonio's face as he watched your eyes brighten when talking about school and your future. A few minutes passed after you finished when you spoke up again. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Antonio. It truly means a lot that you believed in me when no one else did and helped me when no one else would."

 

"I've told you this before, Y/N, that you can thank me by doing well in school." You nodded telling him you would as your food arrived.


End file.
